


May is here

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: A date with Brian May
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Kudos: 2





	May is here

It was a really long time ago since you were this nervous  
For God's sake.., get a grip..   
It is just a date  
First time you saw him, was in University in the cafeteria, he stood and talked with other long haired guys...his hair..you blushed omg it was so beautiful..   
Like a dark cloud of curls..  
You took another blouse out from he wardrobe.. hung it back in again .. his eyes..it was hard to describe what colour they had..but sigh..   
Hmmm.. Maybe a dress.. Yes.. The navyblue one, you nodded for yourself and came to think of his smile, when he asked you out that day under the tree, you blushed again..added more lipgloss  
...ohh..his fingers..the way you saw him play on his guitar.. immediately your thighs clenched together and you let out a little whimper..

Shit he is soon here

You looked yourself in the mirror for the final result and you smiled..maybe it was tonight...maybe a kiss

You sipped a little on your wine and walked nervously back and forth in your tiny apartment

You stopped by one of windows and looked out, it was a beautiful evening, he said he had booked a table for the two of you after the movie  
You started to get anxious   
..what if he didn't like you the way you liked him..if you had misread the looks   
..maybe he wants to be just a friend   
You had dated before of course, but never really had a boyfriend, this Brian had something else..   
He lit a fire inside of you, like no other guy had

The street below was almost empty..but suddenly a tall man appeared  
Shit...he is here  
You almost tripped over yourself 

One more quick glimpse in the mirror.. Ok.. Cannot add more here   
Adjusting just a little in your cleavage 

*DOORBELL*

\- Shit 

Bouncing out in the hallway and opens the door 

\- Hi  
\- Evening Y/N... wow.. You look.. 

Behind the bouquet of red roses you see his sparkling eyes...   
Well he can't really hide his hair   
He hands over the flowers and smiles gently   
You blushed and looked down   
\- Oh.. Thank you so much Brian, they are lovely.. I better put theese in water 

You turn around and make your way out in the kitchen, you can feel his burning looks on you

Was it wrong to wear this short dress?   
Damn he looked so good..   
A black suite with a white shirt under..   
Not buttoned all the way up  
You placed the beautiful flowers in a vase and headed out to him again   
He stood leaning against the wall.  
You bent down a little to grab your shoes  
The warmth from his body could only mean one thing..he stood right behind you  
His one hand followed the side of your body   
\- You look absolutely ravishing.. 

You swallowed hard

His other hand touched your thigh   
You let out a whimper   
His crotch pressed against your ass and his grip around you tightened

With his strong hands he maked you stand up and you felt that he was hard   
He kissed your skin just below your ear, your whole body catched fire  
A growling sound slipped from his lips and he swirled you around, pinned you on the wall 

\- I have wanted you for some time now.. His eyes looks at you up and down and stoppes at your lips  
You look up at him and feelt your throat was dry 

He crashes his lips on yours   
And with a moan you open up your mouth to him  
His tounge teases yours  
\- Mmmmm  
\- Uhhhmmm  
His hands pushes up your dress   
Kisses your neck, presses his cock onto your body, there is no mistake that he wants you

He continues to kiss down your heaving breasts, bites a little on your nipples through the dress   
You look down on him, he kneels below you and pulls your underwear down, you spread your legs a bit and feel his lips closes around your clit  
He sucks on it while his tounge flicks around fast   
He pushes up two long fingers bends them a little and starts to pump them in and out of you  
There is a obscene slick sound from your pussy and you feel him smirk   
You grab his curls and pulls him closer 

\- Ohhh God.. Ohhh yes.. Don't stop   
The walls inside you are tightening up and he pumps his fingers even faster  
You clench your thighs around his head 

\- Ahhh... Ahhhh Brian... I.. Ohhhh... I'm coming   
And you did, he continued to pump a little until you were done   
He pulls out his fingers and licks them clean  
Licks around your pussy, makes sure that he gets all of your sweet nectar   
He stands up in front of you and kisses you deeply   
You can taste you from his lips

\- Mmmmm... You tasted delicious sweetheart   
Kisses you again and you can hear his zipper go down 

He looks at you and you want only him.. Just there.. Now 

He lifts you up on his arms and press your back on the wall  
You nod that you are ready   
You feel his tip in your opening   
Slightly pushing in  
And with a growl he is fully inside   
He started to fuck you fast and deep   
You tried to find something to hold on to you wrapped both arms and legs around him and felt his long erected cock slid in and out of your pussy 

\- Ahhhhh you moan in his neck.. More...   
\- More?   
He snaps his hips faster and faster and you feel you are soon close again   
\- Ohhh B... Ohhh   
\- I'm coming... Fuck I'm coming 

He thrusted a few more times before he emptied himself inside you, your wall soon contracted and squeezed out the last drops he had 

\- Omg..   
You both breathed fast and he kept holding you when he put your feets down on the floor again   
\- Wow Y/N... It... I...   
No one of you found words.. 

You let out a little giggle and soon you both were laughing   
He kissed you again and placed a piece of hair behind your ear 

\- I guess we missed the movie...   
Shall we...order a pizza and date here instead?   
\- Sounds like a great idea  
You snuggle a little in his hair.. 

This was the best date ever, and it had not even started


End file.
